


【ａｔｔｅｎｔｉｏｎ　ｓｅｅｋｅｒ！】

by sabishibaby



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Guy Fieri is a Menace, aya raibaru is waifu, gas gas gas, i should be ashamed, lol probably really ooc, oh man disorders were mentioned, ow fuck the edge, rue can't write for shit, warning: shitty flirting attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishibaby/pseuds/sabishibaby
Summary: it's hard being the ultimate chef.especially when your loneliness is crippling and you start having to turn to less tolerated, more frowned upon methods to get what you want.like flirting.it's hard being the ultimate chef.
Kudos: 7





	【ａｔｔｅｎｔｉｏｎ　ｓｅｅｋｅｒ！】

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah based off of this analysis i made on dra??? it's still a work in progress but fuck being productive it's armchair diagnosis hours

"what the _fuck_ is your fucking problem, hanamura-!?"

ouch. and all he did was flirt with pekoyama... okay, fine. it went too far and he could admit that. even he cringed at himself, but it wasn't visible because if it was he'd seem uncertain and he didn't want to appear that way. if he was meek and uncertain like he had been in the past then he would fade into the background and everyone would just forget about him. that was one of hanamura's worst fears. if he was forgotten about then he was basically non-existent, not even there, but... still there. gone but not gone.

and that's a shitty way to live.

so how did he cope with his loneliness, stress and fear of being forgotten? well, it changed over time. it went from just little things like making eye contact with people and smiling occasionally- that was when he was around twelve. then he would start flirting every now and then- nothing too much, nothing too little- making it obvious but not desperate. and then when he found out that this wasn't how to get what he craved, he just broke down. after a night of worrying himself sick about what he would do, he became almost predatory in his advances. people paid attention to him alright, they despised him. but it was better than being forgotten about.

at this point, it was a desperate cry for attention. pathetic, he knew it, but... he just couldn't help it.

because he got some kind of _rush_ from it. a rush that made him want to continue seeking that kind of attention, that drama, even if it made everyone hate him. because FUCK, was it nice to be the one that everyone was thinking about. FUCK, was it nice to be the one everyone was looking at. even if their eyes were narrowed in disgust, they were on him. even if their nose wrinkled in distaste, he could see it because they were looking at him. and dear god, he loved it. he loved every second of it, played it up just to have that rush for a few seconds more. it was just like arousal- even if it was short-lived it was there, giving him that feeling of his breath quickening and this good type of nervousness, because it was exhilarating and exciting and this whole different thing... fuck, it was better than being turned on by anything. even those porno magazines he had on show around his cabin (that he didn't really read through as much as he pretended he did) couldn't actually give him that weird feeling, that experience that he seemed to only get from being the center of attention.

fuck... did it hurt sometimes? hell yeah it did. was it worth it? hell yeah it was.

it was at that point that he realised he probably had something that was causing this. he would get absolutely hysterical at times, experiencing rapid mood changes on a daily basis. his interactions with others were usually sexual, deriving from his own provocative demeanour and indulgence in erotic fantasy that only evoked disgust from those around him; made them see him as nothing but a pervert. he tried to draw attention to more attractive parts of his appearance by combing his hair constantly and compulsively, needed to remind others he was there.

ah. that made sense. histrionic personality disorder.

but he didn't believe that. he just needed that attention more than anything, he prioritised it.

"well, hanamura? i asked you a fuckin' question, dipshit. what the fuck is your problem?"

a stilted chuckle after a halt. a long halt, considering the amount of time it took for me to type this bullshit. 

"moi? mhmhm, ma cherie, i have no problems whatsoever... it's just hard to resist a pretty face like hers~"

was he surprised when he ended up held against the wall by his collar and punched for his inappropriate behaviour?

no. no, he was not.

but did he enjoy it?

heh, fuck... you betcha he did.


End file.
